<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're the only one (out of a thousand others) by sithlordkenobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828392">You're the only one (out of a thousand others)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithlordkenobi/pseuds/sithlordkenobi'>sithlordkenobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engagement, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:06:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithlordkenobi/pseuds/sithlordkenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wants Jimmy to be his husband, he just doesn't know how to ask.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Lang/Jimmy Woo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're the only one (out of a thousand others)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who resurfaced to write for her favourite rare pair again,,,, ME!! I hope this helps distract people even momentarily from everything thats happening. As always thank you to M for editing and beta-ing.</p><p>Work title from the musical Falsettos 'You're the only one, one out of a thousand others, the only one my child would allow.'. I thought it was fitting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott and Jimmy were in love, it wasn't even a question anymore. Scott knew it, Jimmy knew it, Cassie knew it, hell, even Paxton knew it. If Scott could he would make sure everyone in the world knew it. Anytime he was talking to someone he would always bring Jimmy up, but always in a different way. Sometimes it was 'my boyfriend, Jimmy' or 'my partner Jimmy' or 'my better half Jimmy' whatever it was it just never felt right to Scott. He knew what he wanted to refer to Jimmy as, he just didn't know how to ask.</p><p><br/>
"You know when I was a kid I thought that if you held hands with someone who wasn't your parent it meant that you had to marry them." Jimmy told Scott as they walked down the streets of San Francisco late one night, hand in hand.</p><p><br/>
"Really?" Scott questioned, grinning at the other man. Jimmy nodded. "Well shit." Scott stopped in his tracks on the almost empty sidewalk and pulled Jimmy to a halt beside.</p><p><br/>
Jimmy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p><br/>
"What?"</p><p><br/>
 Scott raise their intertwined hands in reply. "Guess we have to get married now."</p><p><br/>
Jimmy snorted. "No. No absolutely not. No." Scott's face dropped. He pulled his hand away from Jimmy's and placed it on his chest cradling it protectively.</p><p><br/>
"You don't wanna marry me?" Scott asked. Jimmy thought the other man was feigning his offence, until he looked at the hero's face and read the pure hurt and confusion on it. Jimmy's heart broke just a little bit with the guilt he felt for having made the person he loved most in the world look so utterly devastated.</p><p><br/>
"No. Not that - that is not what I meant. No." Jimmy took Scott's face in his hands and at a barely audible volume said "Of course I want to marry you." Upon hearing this Scott let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "But you are not getting away with it that easily."</p><p>Scott chuckled "What? Do you want some fancy-ass proposal or something?"</p><p><br/>
"Maybe." Jimmy admitted, taking a step back and re-lacing his fingers with Scott's and squeezing his hand. Scott stared at him for a minute, mouth agape. </p><p><br/>
"Then that's what you'll get." He stated squeezing Jimmy's hand back.</p><p><br/>
And that's how Scott got into the position he was now in, hunched over a piece of paper, a twistable in hand, scribbling proposal ideas. Ideas that were not coming along well, when Scott and Maggie got engaged it had been rather anticlimactic, in fact, Scott hadn’t even done the proposing, Maggie herself had asked him or in truth told him they were getting married and Scott had just followed her lead. He had actually been happy when Jimmy had told him he wanted a big fancy proposal off Scott, he was finally going to get the chance to pull a big romantic stunt, the only problem was he was horrible at planning big romantic stunts and he was firmly against seeking the advice of any of his friends, unfortunately they decided to give their advice anyway.</p><p><br/>
“YOU’RE PROPOSING TO JIMMY!” Luis had exclaimed one day in the office after uncovering Scott's mind map on his desk.</p><p><br/>
It was Scott’s own fault really he shouldn’t have left it out in the open. He cleared his throat,</p><p><br/>
“Um, yes. Yes I am.” </p><p><br/>
“That’s great Scottie!” Luis was practically vibrating with excitement. “Can I see the ring?”</p><p><br/>
Scott looked down at his coffee cup bashfully. “I haven’t really gotten to that point yet.”</p><p><br/>
“What do you mean you haven’t gotten to that point yet? That’s the most important point!” Luis sighed. “That’s it Scottie we’re going ring shopping right now.”</p><p><br/>
“But we have work!” Scott gestured at the pile of files on his desk that the mind map had been under.<br/>
Luis was already up and out of his chair grabbing his jacket, “We're self-employed, that means we don’t have to work.”</p><p><br/>
Scott sat shaking his head in defeat, he knew there was no getting Luis to back down so he stood and got his jacket “Fine.” He gave in. “But that is not what self-employed means.”</p><p><br/>
The following hour was spent wandering the streets of San Francisco looking for a ring while Luis recounted the tale of his own parents’ engagement. He trailed off as they entered the third jewellery store, not nearly finished his story, to ask Scott a question.</p><p><br/>
“So, are we looking for gold or silver here?”</p><p><br/>
“Huh?” was all Scott had for a reply. Luis shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Is the ring going to be gold?” He gestured to a rack of gold rings in front of them. “Or silver?” he gestured to another rack to their left.</p><p><br/>
“Um…” </p><p><br/>
“You don’t know?”</p><p><br/>
“No, I know.” Scott defended.</p><p><br/>
“What colour jewellery does Jimmy wear?”</p><p><br/>
Scott thought for a moment about the watches that constantly adorn his wrist and the delicate  chain with a cross on it he wears to mass and any youth pastor events. “Gold.” He tells Luis. “He wears gold.”<br/>
“You sure? You don’t want to get that kinda thing wrong. My cousin got his girl a gold ring when she only wore silver and she actually-.”</p><p><br/>
“I get it.” Scott interrupted examining the shelf of gold rings. It was one of the only two shelves in the shop with men’s rings the rest being women’s in every colour and style possible. </p><p><br/>
He sighed, “How are we ever going to find something when there’s such a poor selection in every shop we go into.” The man at the cashier glared at him and he mumbled a sorry while ushering Luis out. “I’m never gonna find something.” He complained once outside of the shop. </p><p><br/>
“Don’t give up hope yet Scottie. I know this really great place! You’ll love it, if you don’t find one he’ll like there you wont find one anywhere.”</p><p><br/>
“No pressure then.” He grumbled, letting his friend lead the way. </p><p><br/>
When they arrived at the shop Scott was pleasantly surprised. Luis truly wasn’t exaggerating, it had a wide variety of rings and all of them for men.<br/>
“When I was getting engaged, I realised how few places have a good selection of men’s rings.” The owner explained to Scott. “So, I started this place. I’m sure you’ll find something to your liking” </p><p><br/>
And Scott did just that, he found a gold ring with a thin band, it was engraved to look like three bands braided together. It was perfect, there was only one problem – </p><p><br/>
“What the hell is a ring size?” He asked Luis who was looking extremely disappointed. “Are they not just one size fits all?” </p><p><br/>
“No of course not, you need to find out before you buy the ring.” Luis told him. “Now the only other thing we have to do is find a ring for you too.” </p><p><br/>
“What do you mean?” </p><p>“You want a ring for yourself, don’t you?” </p><p><br/>
“Well yeah but I was just gonna wait for the wedding.” He answered shrugging.</p><p><br/>
“And walk around looking like a single man for however many months it takes to plan the wedding?” </p><p><br/>
“I guess you’re right.” Scott examined the ring in his hand. “Can I just get the same one?”</p><p><br/>
“If you want.” </p><p><br/>
The owner, who had been watching and listening to the pair for a while suggested that Scott try a silver version of the ring he had chosen for Jimmy and when Scott saw both rings together he knew it was the ring he wanted to wear for the rest of his life. He got the right size for his own ring but left it at the shop with Jimmy’s while he went about asking Jimmy his ring size.</p><p><br/>
Scott knew it wasn’t a difficult question but he still couldn’t bring himself to broach the subject. He even tried to bribe Cassie into asking for him but she was having none of it. Eventually he got up the courage. </p><p><br/>
“Jim,” He said hesitantly sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter watching the other man cook.<br/>
“Yes, hon.” He replied his focus clearly directed at the bubbling pot in front of him and not on his fiancé to be.</p><p><br/>
“I have a question.” </p><p><br/>
“That’s nice, can you pass me the paprika?”</p><p><br/>
Scott hoped down off the counter and handed him the paprika form the cupboard. “This is kinda serious, so I’d like at least a little bit if your attention.” </p><p><br/>
Jimmy lowered the heat on the stove and turned around to face Scott. “My attention is all yours.” He informed him, smiling. </p><p><br/>
Scott took his hand and pulled him away from the stove and towards him. “Would you perhaps know,” He asked taking Jimmy’s other hand and raising it to his face. “Your ring size?” he pointed to his ring finger and smiled.</p><p><br/>
“Well,” Jimmy started. “that is my right hand.” Scott stared at him, deadpan. “But, no. I do not. I could find out though."</p><p><br/>
“That would be great, thank you.” Scott replied smiling and leaning in for a kiss. </p><p><br/>
Jimmy pulled back, “Just promise me you’ll put the ring on the right hand for the actual proposal please.”</p><p><br/>
“Hey!” Scott pouted and dropped Jimmy’s hand  sitting back on the counter behind him and crossing his arms. “No more kisses for you because of that comment.”</p><p><br/>
“Fine then.” Jimmy replied, setting back to work at the stove. “No dinner for you.” </p><p><br/>
“No fair.” Scott retorted but he was smiling.</p><p><br/>
The next day at work Scott received a text from Jimmy with his ring size. “Got it!” He told Luis shoving his phone in his face.</p><p><br/>
“Damn Scottie I never thought you were the type to have someone in your contacts as ‘baby' with love hearts” Luis commented mockingly.</p><p><br/>
“Ooh did you get a dick pic? Lemme see.” Dave asked.</p><p><br/>
“No and No!” Louis and Scott told him simultaneously.</p><p><br/>
“C'mon we should go now.” Luis said.</p><p><br/>
“Work?” </p><p><br/>
“Remember what I said about being self-employed Scottie?” Luis called to him as he began to descend the stairs.</p><p><br/>
Scott opened his mouth to argue hut closed it again, he didn’t care about work all he wanted was that ring and Jimmy to wear it.  </p><p><br/>
When they arrived at the store the owner was happy to see them, “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming back.” He had said.</p><p><br/>
Scott told him the ring size Jimmy had sent him and left the shop that day with two small black velvet boxes. He had sighed with relief thinking that the hard part was over but then he remembered that he still had to plan everything so when he got back to work he sat down at his desk and pushed all work related things to the side and took out his little mind map of plans.</p><p><br/>
“Where did you guys even go?” Dave asked still slightly perturbed about the dick pic he thought they were hiding from him.</p><p><br/>
“Scottie do you wanna tell them?” Luis suggested.</p><p><br/>
“We went,” he started. “to get these.” He placed the two black boxes onto the desk with a little flourish.<br/>
“Black boxes?” Kurt questioned standing up and walking towards the desk.</p><p><br/>
“Rings.” Scott told them. </p><p><br/>
“Oh! You’re proposing! That’s cool, dude.” Dave told him.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, very cool.” Kurt added.</p><p><br/>
Scott thanked them and smiled.</p><p><br/>
“So, what're you gonna do Scottie?” Luis asked and the smile dropped from Scott’s face.</p><p><br/>
He had absolutely no idea how he was going to go about the proposal and he didn’t know how long he could hide the rings from Jimmy. </p><p><br/>
“I have no clue.” He admitted to them.</p><p><br/>
“You could do what my brother did.” Kurt suggested.<br/>
“What did your brother do?”</p><p><br/>
“He did an interpretive dance to an instrumental version of put a ring on it and hoped his girlfriend would get the message. She didn’t."</p><p><br/>
“Huh. Dave, any ideas?”</p><p><br/>
“You could do one of those cameo things where you hire a celebrity to say something in a video.” </p><p><br/>
“That’s a great idea!” Luis exclaimed. “ You know, I heard that guy from that cop shows sister is on there you could get her!”</p><p><br/>
“That is a terrible idea!” Scott protested, sighing. His friends were of no help at all.</p><p><br/>
“Well maybe you should do something personal.” Luis offered.</p><p><br/>
“I want it to be personal, and romantic, and extravagant, and breath-taking but I just don’t know how.”</p><p><br/>
“You’ll figure it out Scottie, you always do.” Luis looked at him staring at the two small black boxes. “But maybe not right now, we have work to do.”</p><p><br/>
“I thought because we’re self-employed we don’t have to do any work.”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah but now we have to make up for all the work we didn’t do.” </p><p><br/>
“Great.” Scott sighed.</p><p><br/>
On his way home from work that night Scott could not stop thinking about the proposal and the two black boxes on the seat beside him and then he saw it, an ordinary flower shop, and an epiphany struck. He pulled in without indicating causing a fair few beeps from the people behind him. He got out of the car putting the rings in his pocket safe keeping and practically running to the shop’s entrance. When he reached the counter be rang the bell frantically until a salesperson emerged from the store room.</p><p><br/>
“Can I help you?” He asked.</p><p><br/>
“Quick question, how much would say three hundred yellow daisies cost?”</p><p><br/>
“Three hundred?” The sales person questioned.</p><p><br/>
“Uh-huh.”</p><p><br/>
“Probably about 250 dollars, why?”</p><p><br/>
“Do you guys deliver?”</p><p><br/>
“Yes.”</p><p><br/>
“Can you deliver 300 daisies to this address Friday night please?” Scott scribbled the address down on the back of one of his own business cards.</p><p><br/>
“Sure. Do you want to pay cash or card?”</p><p><br/>
“Card please.” He waited impatiently as the transaction went through then went back to his car almost as fast as he went inti the shop. Just as he was unlocking his car, he noticed a flier pinned to the telephone pole he was parked beside, the flier advertised a winter fair coming to town on Friday, of all days.</p><p><br/>
Everything was playing out for Scott. Friday was date night anyway and luckily for Scott it was his turn to choose where they went. Then all he’d have to do is give Luis the spare key and make sure he was there on time to receive the flowers and put them into the 30 vases Scott was going to buy, and when Jimmy and Scott returned from their date, Scott would  pop the question. It was perfect. </p><p><br/>
Friday came quickly for Scott, too quickly in his opinion. He knew it was silly to be nervous, Jimmy would obviously say yes- it was him who had asked for an extravagant proposal in the first place. The rational part of Scott's mind told him he wouldn’t have done that just to say no but the irrational part told him otherwise. He spent the whole day at work pacing the office, he couldn’t sit still or focus. His body was vibrating with nervousness and excitement. Everything was set in place; every little detail of the night was planned. The only thing that needed to happen was for everything to go according to plan.</p><p><br/>
The fun fair was a stroke of genius on Scott’s part. It was cold but neither man minded very much, they kept close together and warmed their hands with hot drinks. There were many different things to do at the fair but Scott could clearly see what Jimmy wanted to do most. An ice-skating rink had been set up on the far side of the fair, they had come early so there wasn’t much of a queue and they ended up being two of the first people on.</p><p><br/>
Scott looked absolutely ridiculous, he wouldn’t let go of the barrier and shimmied around the rink with the fear of God in him, Jimmy, who of course was a natural, found Scott’s antics endearing. He skated circles around him and caught him when he stumbled. To onlookers they seemed an odd pair, but a cute one. By the end of their session Scott had managed to be able to go a few paces without reaching for the barrier or Jimmy, which he considered to be a success.</p><p><br/>
The sun had set during their time on the rink and the fair had gotten substantially busier. All the rides were now running queues of teenagers and parents with children lining up behind them. Through the see of people Scott found the next attraction he wanted to go on, the chairoplanes.</p><p><br/>
“No.” Jimmy had told him sternly but Scott ignored his protests and instead pulled him towards the queue for the ride. </p><p><br/>
“It’s for children.” Jimmy continued but despite his complaints he allowed Scott to drag him towards the ride.</p><p><br/>
It took ten minutes for them to get a seat on the ride but it was worth it, the sun happened to be setting just as they were beginning to ascend and the orange haze illuminated the city perfectly. Instead of looking at the view though Scott was looking at the man beside him. The combination of the beams of sun and the flashing lights of the fair illuminated Jimmy making him look almost ethereal. </p><p><br/>
“The view's beautiful.” Jimmy commented.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah.” Scott agreed not taking his eyes off Jimmy. <br/>
The ride slowly began to speed up and the pair lost track of the view as they spun in circles holding on to each other’s hand. By the time the ride was over their stomachs were in bits, neither were any good at fast rides, even the chairoplanes which were only moderately fast.</p><p><br/>
“I think the view is slower from up there.” Scott commented pointing at the Ferris wheel so that’s where they went.</p><p><br/>
By the time they got high enough to see anything the sun had gone down completely but it didn’t matter because the lights of the city were bright and spectacular to look at, the city always looked so much quieter at night the light from street lamps and houses, much softer than the harsh glare of the sun. Scott was almost tempted to propose right there and then.</p><p><br/>
On their way out of the park the pair walked past one of the food trucks the smell made both of their stomachs rumble.</p><p><br/>
“Hungry?” Scott asked Jimmy who nodded eagerly. “I know this great spot just around the corner.”</p><p><br/>
Jimmy willingly followed his partner, his stomach steering him more than his mind. When they turned the corner though he stopped in his tracks, he was confused, but a hood kind of confused.</p><p><br/>
“Is this -?” he questioned smiling.</p><p><br/>
“It is.” </p><p><br/>
Scott had brought Jimmy to the same place  where they had had their first date, Scott remembered it like it was yesterday, he was so nervous he hadn’t been on a date since before house arrest (which was a lie, he hadn’t been on a date since well before his house arrest) but he was excited too. He remembered thinking how intrigued he had been by Jimmy, he was always suspicious of Scott but always kind at the same time which was strange for him, as a criminal himself he wasn’t used to law enforcement treating him with any form of respect, but he got respect from Jimmy.</p><p><br/>
He led Jimmy into the restaurant and they were seated almost immediately. The meal wasn’t anything like their first date, it was infinitely better. There was no awkwardness, no nerves, it was just them. Scott could feel every ounce of anxiety about the coming proposal fall from his body, there was nothing to be anxious about. It was Jimmy. His Jimmy. And in less than an hour they would be engaged.</p><p><br/>
As if on cue a text cane in from Luis. <em>All set here, Scottie,</em> It said and then another message straight after it. <em>Good luck.</em> He wouldn’t need it. <br/>
When the pair exited the restaurant Scott opened his phone to call a Lyft. </p><p><br/>
“We could just walk.” Jimmy had said but Scott shook his suggestion off, he was far too excited to walk, he didn’t want to wait any longer than he would have to.</p><p><br/>
The Lyft ended up taking longer than the walk would have the traffic was so bas but finally they were home and Scott was practically shaking with excitement as Jimmy unlocked the door to their house. The smell hit Jimmy first, the smell of a summer day, or a spring morning, the smell that tells you just how alive nature is, the smell of flowers. Hundreds of them. All for Jimmy.</p><p><br/>
“What the actual fuck.” He exclaimed turning to face Scott who just smiled, stepping into the house and closing the door behind him. “Was this you?” </p><p><br/>
Scott smiled and opened his mouth but found that nothing was coming out, he wished he had brushed off Luis' wish if good luck so quickly.</p><p><br/>
“Jimmy,” he started again. “you are the most amazing, most kind, most chivalrous, most loyal, loving person I have ever met. I don’t deserve someone as forgiving, caring and beautiful as you. You not only opened your heart to me but you opened your heart to my daughter and you love her almost as fiercely as I do. I want to spend every moment of my life with you. With that said,” He bends down on one knee and takes out a small black velvet box, one he stared at so many times. “Will you marry me.”</p><p><br/>
And Jimmy could barely croak out a yes with the onslaught of tears attacking his body, he wrapped his arms around Scott, practically throwing himself on the other man.</p><p>His fiancé.</p><p>His future husband.</p><p>His <em>Scott.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im not gonna BS you if you're reading this you're obviously one of the few Scott/Jimmy shippers so just leave me a comment please I'm only writing this because I know how annoying it is to click into the Scott/Jimmy tag and see no new fics. </p><p>Also thanks for reading you're so sweet. </p><p>But seriously comment, or at least some kudos or something I need to be fed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>